


I Like My Men Like I Like My Coffee: Strong

by calhale, setralynn



Series: Coffee Shop Tales [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barista AU, Biting, Blow Jobs, Caffeine Addiction, College AU, DO NOT DO AS BARON DOES, Drunk Driving, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Language, Fucking on the First Date, Hickeys, M/M, Marking, Name Calling, None of them wrestle, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Present Tense, Protected Sex, Roman is straight, Talk of Piercing, Tattoo Kink, Tattoos, Teasing, The boys also cum later, The sex comes later, alternating pov, art student, coffee shop AU, in a supportive way, mild spanking, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: Dean Ambrose is an art student searching for inspiration in his senior year, Baron Corbin is working his way through grad school as a barista after an injury kept him away from playing professional football.(AKA - The Barista/College AU where Roman is straight and Dean really likes tattoos.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiddywonkus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddywonkus/gifts).



> Inspired by pictured of Baron in beanies looking like a barista, and also by the delightful kiddywonkus, who really just wanted Baron and Dean to be schmoopier than our other canons would allow. XD

It's late night sometime in mid-September. Baron tends to lose track of time once the semester starts. It's just one day after another of work with studying in between for whatever classes he can sneak in around the sides of paying rent and keeping himself fed. There's about four people total in the cafe, two huddled over a computer in the corner and a couple others on their own. This time of year people mostly study on the weeknights and then come in more raucous on the weekends. At the moment, no one needs anything and most of the evening clean-up is already done, so Baron has a textbook and notes out on one side of the counter, trying to get through this chapter of reading for his Neuropsycology class.

Dean is stuck. He has a drawing class final due in twelve hours and a blank piece of paper glaring at him. He can't focus. There are wads of scribbled on and half started sketches all over the floor of his room and nothing is inspiring him. Nothing speaks to him. Nothing in his little room gives him joy. He sits there for a few moments before he grabs his keys and his sketch pads and heads out.

"Going to get coffee Ro. See you in the morning!" Dean yells to his roommate as he heads out the door. He doesn’t wait for Roman to reply, he just starts walking. The nearest coffee shop is only a few blocks away and closer to campus. It's quiet when he walks in and the barista isn't paying much attention to anything but a thick course book, "Typical!" Dean groans as he takes a seat at the bar top and waits for a few moments before saying anyone, "Hey, who do I have to fuck to get a cup of coffee?"

Baron rolls his eyes and straightens up. "Well, using your words is usually a good start. And we don't approve of any fucking in the shop." He looks the kid over, tousled reddish hair, scruffy beard that says he probably forgets to shave, and a scuffed sketchbook in his fidgeting hand. 

Baron slides his sweater off and tosses it onto a stool behind the counter, not wanting the cuffs or sleeves getting splattered when this kid eventually wants something made entirely of cream and caramel. "Hi. Welcome. How's your night? What can I make for you?" He keeps his tone level so this person knows how unimpressed he is with the attitude.

"Ummm..." Dean is momentarily distracted by all the beautiful ink revealed on the barista's arms. "Ummm I would like a four shot black American with a pump of vanilla..." He rattles off. He suddenly can't remember this guy ever working here before. "You're new here... I've never seen you before. I used to come here a lot last year." He adds.

"Four shots?" Baron asks with a raised eyebrow. "Not sure there's enough blood in your body to   
handle that much caffeine." He teases as he starts up the machine for Dean's shots. "You can have two now and another two in an hour, I'm not calling a fucking ambulance when you give yourself a heart attack."

"How about you just add extra water in a larger cup?" He offers. "Come on... the other late night girl was fine with giving me four shots." Dean adds while trying not to whine. "Also what's your name? I swear you have to be new. "

"Corbin." Baron offers as a peace offering. "And if Alexa gave you four shots, I'm surprised you're still breathing." He makes the drink with two and sets it in front of the redhead. "I've been here over a year, but I used to work mornings.” When the kid just stared vacantly at Baron’s shoulders, he prompts, “And you are?"

Dean blinks, eyes flicking up to Corbin’s face. "I'm Dean, Dean Ambrose. It's nice to meet you. And I will be so sad when this only has two shots. You owe me two more in an hour." Dean replies and groans when he sips his coffee and yes indeed, it's not strong enough. "Wanna make up your for your lack of customer service skills by letting me draw you?"

Baron frowns. "I haven't even charged you yet, and _I'm_ the one without people skills?" He rolls his eyes, the slight edge of crazy connecting with the need to have more caffeine than blood in his bloodstream. Art major. Obviously. "You want to draw me? I can't exactly promise to sit still for the next hour, I have a lot to do."

Dean shrugs, "You don't have to stay still. I just need to start somewhere. I'm working on a project." He explains while his eyes wander over Corbin's tattoos again. "And I'll pay you after I get the last two shots."

Baron shrugs, a little embarrassed as the obvious admiration in Dean's wandering eyes makes him straighten up a little bit. "It's a free country then. I'm not going to stop you." He turns away to wipe down the counter, "But if you try to take off without paying, I'm keeping your pencils." He smirks to himself when Dean pulls said pencils closer to himself.

Baron finishes his basic clean up and makes a new pot of tea when an exhausted-looking professor from the chemistry department comes up to ask for a refill. He returns to his books once there are no more immediate orders, not letting himself look over at Dean too often. The man does seem to actually be sketching something. With fairly steady hands too.

Dean downs the Americano and starts to work. When he creates it's like he can zone out and just be. He doesn't need anything else but a pencil and paper. He starts off simple with some simple sketches of Corbin's back and neck. He moves onto a profile to capture Corbin's strong jaw. 

It's only forty-five minutes before Baron finds himself done with his chapter and makes three additional shots, setting a second steaming Americano down next to the artist and his own straight espresso shot down beside it. He can't hide a smile when Dean looks up at him with wide eyes, obviously having lost track of time.

Before Dean knows it it's been an hour and Corbin is standing in front of him with his refill. "Oh, hi... I should pay you now, huh?"

"Don't worry about it." Baron says with a shrug, "I'll start you a tab since you might be here a while." He swallows his own espresso shot straight before continuing. "Honestly, I'm a little surprised you haven't collapsed or started shaking yet." He hesitates a moment before gesturing to the sketchpad. "And you're pretty good."

Dean sets down the sketchbook and turns it around so Corbin can see it better. "You think so? I don't know. I'm supposed to draw something that captivates me. Whatever that means." Dean drains his Americano like it's water. "The caffeine helps me stay motivated. I tend to go off the rails sometimes." Dean explains. "I'm pretty much dependent on coffee to function."

Baron scoffs as he takes Dean's empty cup away and replaces it with a glass of water. "I know that feeling. I couldn't function without it when I was an undergrad." He flips over to the next chapter in his textbook and tries to skim the introduction. "Not sure why you'd come to a coffee shop like this to be 'captivated' though. We're pretty normal."

Dean laughs at the comment, "What do you mean it's ‘pretty normal’ here? The guy you gave tea to half an hour ago is sleeping with like three of his students, they used to come here to meet late at night before his wife caught him. Also the two girls in the back have been trying to talk to each other for at least nine months but every time I think it's going to happen they chicken out. It's sad because I think they are Facebook friends. And before you came along my roommate and I were here a lot before football season started and he had to start getting up early again." Dean explains as he mindlessly starts stretching Corbin's hand flipping a page in a book.

Baron raises an eyebrow at Dean's concise summary. He hadn't expected this neurotic lanky artist to be so observant. "You're not wrong about the girls in the back. Here every couple of nights sneaking looks at each other." He sighs and circles the counter to lean next to Dean. "You got a roommate in football? Who?" He doesn't think about it as much as he used to. It hurt a lot not getting called for the first draft after his senior year shoulder injury. He studied more after the hospital and got accepted to grad school instead. He doesn't even miss it. Much.

"Roman Reigns. His whole family has been involved in some way or another with football. They all are part of the NFL. It's kind of silly." Dean answers and does his best not to sound bitter. It's not Roman's fault that Dean had a big old gay crush on him. Dean is working on getting the tattoos on Corbin's wrist right in the sketch so he reaches out and grabs Corbin's hand without thinking to turn it over. His thumb caresses over the soft skin at Corbin's wrist without thinking and he maybe let's out a little sound of pleasure. "You have very complicated tattoos."

Baron is thoughtful as things start to fall into place. He knows Reigns. Knew. A bit. He remembers guys teasing him about his friend who was obviously gay and in love with him. Roman mostly just told them to shut up, didn't mention the guy much, but it makes sense. Baron blinks as Dean touches his hand, tensing but not wanting to pull away and freak the guy out. "Yeah... thanks. Been working on them for a long time."

Dean brushes his fingers over the intricate lines for a few more moments before he realizes what he's doing and immediately lets go as quickly as he can. "I'm sorry. I don't really have a personal bubble. Our other roommate, Seth, is always on me about it." He babbles before he picks up the pencil again and starting in on the tattoos he stared at.

Baron shakes his head and pulls his hand back, turning away. "You're all right. Just... careful you don't get 'fascinated' by a train and not notice until it hits you." He has to walk away to help some newly arrived customers, an obviously drunk couple that orders too much food along with three drinks and keeps him busy for half an hour.

Dean manages to get a full body sketch from the side roughed out of Corbin making coffee while the man works. It's really fascinating to watch the man move about so easily. Dean can tell he already has a problem with watching the man's hands. He drinks the glass of water Corbin brought him and tries not to think about how interesting the coffee grounds stain on Corbin's pointer fingers is.

Baron is busy for a bit with customers, but he takes a moment between orders and gathering up used dishes to made Dean a third Americano, this time with only one shot. He sets it down and opens his mouth to say something, but immediately has to dart away when the sound of breaking glass reaches them from further back in the cafe.

Dean smiles shyly when Corbin brings him the new coffee and opens his mouth to say something before Corbin rushes off to investigate. He shrugs his shoulders and drinks the Americano a little too fast. Dark droplets of espresso and water slide down the cup. When he sets it down the coffee makes a ring in the corner of his full sketch of Corbin. When he picks the cup back up the beauty of the mistake makes Dean smile and he make another ring on the paper to balance it out. Looking at the sketch Dean knows this piece will be what he turns in. 

Before Corbin comes back Dean throws some crumpled dollars bills on the counter as well as his number scribbled on a napkin and then he heads to the art building to mat frame his sketch.

By the time his backup arrives and things have settled down, Baron's almost forgotten about the artist camped out at his counter. He convinces Naomi to let him take his break, but Dean has vanished replaced by a mixed pile of napkins, empty cups, and the cash to pay his tab. Baron closes out Dean's tab and cleans up the mess, then grabs his books and takes his actual break to finish up his notes before he has to be back to help with the real post-bar rush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baron never called, Dean is mildly annoyed. Luckily Dean always needs more coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should have noted that in our minds, this takes place somewhere in Northern Colorado. You could probably take your pick of Midwestern college towns and it would work fine though. ^_^

It's only a week or so later that Baron sees Dean's scruffy reddish hair from across the street on campus. He's standing outside the art building, talking animatedly with a shorter guy with dark curly hair. Baron starts to head across the way, but they turn and disappear inside. For all he wants to say hi, Baron's not actually about to follow someone into a building he has no reason to be in just to say 'hey, I was the barista that refused to serve you four shots of espresso.'  
He keeps an eye out from then on, but doesn't see the man again for a while.

Dean is mildly put out that Corbin doesn't call him but he gets an A on his drawing project, and tries to believe that was worth it at least. He only gets a little bit of shit from his classmates about drawing the hot barista at the coffee shop. He doesn't think much of it until he comes into the shop again and Corbin is behind the counter again. "Hey..."

"Hi, what can I get- Oh, hey." Baron takes a moment to recognize Dean, and he actually smiles a little when he does. "You need all four shots tonight?"

"Yeah, I'd like them all at once too but I doubt you'll do it." Dean replies a bit sourly as he takes his spot at the bar top again. "You never called me. What's up with that?" Dean comments trying to sound casual as Corbin starts making his drink. 

"Called you? How the hell was I supposed to do that? You took off." Baron scoffs and starts preparing the shots, considering if Dean looks stable enough for all four at once. "I'll do all four if you'll eat something too."

"I left my phone number on a napkin. I had to get to the studio to mat my drawing of you. I got an A on that, by the way.” Dean explains as he pulls out his sketch pad again. "Also, I don't have a lot of cash so if you want me to eat, you'll have to make me food out of the kindness of your heart." 

Baron just stares at Dean, trying to remember the mess he cleaned up after Dean disappeared. "You wrote your number on a crumpled up napkin with coffee stains on it?" He feels kind of guilty, but also... who does that? He pulls out a savory pastry that isn't likely to sell this late in the day anyway and starts heating it up for Dean.

"Hey it wasn't that crumpled! I just used it to wipe charcoal off my fingers." Dean retorts and smiles when Corbin supplies him with caffeine and food. "’S that mean that you _would_ have called me if you had found it then?!"

Baron looks away and shrugs, because yeah he would have. "Maybe. I've been busy. That's cool about the sketch though. My- uh... couple of my students recognized it, I guess. They were joking I had a stalker."

"Your students? Are you a professor too are just an overworked TA?" Dean asks between mouthfuls of pastry and coffee. "And I am not stalking you. I asked to draw you and everything. Also stalking for artistic purposes really isn't stalking. " 

Baron smiles, raising an eyebrow at Dean’s excuses. "I know man, I just thought it was funny." He glances over at Dean as he wipes down the espresso machine. "TA. I have one little class this semester and some lab hours I supervise."

"So are you a senior or a grad student?" Dean asks as he pulls out his colored charcoals today to smudge abstract copies of Corbin's tattoos. "Also I'm using you as a muse again." He declares.

"Grad student." Baron offers. "Psychology." He glances at Dean's sketches as he dries his hands on a towel. "What about you? How long have you been toiling away in the art department?"

Dean shrugs, "This is my senior year. I'm supposed to start planning a final gallery show for the end of the year that talks about my journey as an artist through different mediums but I am pretty low on an inspiration point." He explains. "Also, if you're a grad student why are you working nights in a cafe?"

Baron holds up one finger as a customer walks up to the counter, resuming the conversation once she has departed with her hot cocoa and muffin. "Mostly because grad school is expensive and I live alone. I have scholarships, but not as many as I had when I was doing footbal."

Dean almost chokes on his pastry when he hears the word football. "You played football? Was it here?" Of course Corbin would be a football player, Dean has a type after all. "Also why didn't you try to go pro? Isn't that a thing you all do?"

Baron shrugs. "Yeah it was here. But I screwed up my shoulder in senior year. Was out long enough that there was no shot at convincing the scouts I was worth it." He rolls his eyes at Dean. "And no, not everyone goes pro. All people with the last name Reigns do maybe."

"You should come sit for me sometime. I want to draw your other tattoos. You're covered with them aren't you?" Dean blurts out as a way to change the subject. "You don't have to be naked or anything, maybe just shirtless." 

Baron glances down at his arms, one revealed below the elbow where he's pushed the sleeves of his shirt up. "You trying to get me naked, Ambrose?" His tone is more teasing than objecting. "I remember all the shit Reigns got from the team when he agreed to sit for an art class in his freshman year. Guys called him 'pretty boy' for like a year."

"They still call him pretty boy, but he's also bigger than most of the team so they don't really call him that to his face anymore." Dean comments to avoid the idea of Corbin being naked in front of him. “And there’s no reason to be ashamed. I am an art major. I have seen plenty of naked people. I wouldn't be fazed." Dean says even though it’s a lie. There is probably a giant flashing sign above his head that says liar.

Baron smirks, Reigns never did know how to stand up for himself. He's more intrigued by how bad at lying Dean is, peering at the slight slift of Dean's eyes. "If you really want me to, I guess. I'm not exactly an art... object..." He stops himself before he can keep talking. "I have a little time next week. The lab is closed on wednesday for some updates, and I don't work here."

"Wednesday works for me. I only have a morning class that day." Dean replies with a smile. "You should totally actually call me this time." Dean replies as he scribbles his number down on the abstract of Corbin's exposed tattoos and rips it out of the pad for the barista. 

On impulse, Baron grabs a pen from the register and catches Dean's arm, writing directly on   
Dean's charcoal-smudged palm. "Now you don't have to be waiting and pining, emo boy." He says, meeting Dean's piercingly blue eyes before he drops his grip. "See you around." He picks up the sketch carefully and takes it to his backpack, tucking it into a textbook before he returns to the counter to serve his next customer.

"I was not pining!" Dean calls after Corbin and he's a little louder than he should be. The couple at the end of the bar give him a weird look and Dean growls at them. "What are you looking at? Eat your damned scone." He says as he grabs his stuff and heads out after dropping a few bucks for coffee on the table.

"Keep telling yourself that." Baron deadpans, not really caring if Dean hears him. He pulls the rest of the money for Dean's dinner out of his wallet and closes out his tab. The rest of the night is smooth and after two beers at home he manages to text Dean before he goes to bed.

Baron: [Will you think I'm creepy if I say you have really pretty eyes?]

Dean managed to dare Roman to bench-press Seth just to prove he could dead lift 200 pounds and now he's just laying on the couch watching and eating a bag of chips. He's trying not to get hard, when his phone buzzes in his pocket and makes him jump. His eyes go wide when he sees who it's from and he practically falls off the couch in his attempt to go hide in his room and not let the guys see him blush.

Dean: [ummm No... no one has ever said that before. Thanks.]   
Dean: [You have pretty arms]

Baron smirks at his phone when it buzzes on the counter while he's brushing his teeth. 

Baron: [Intimidating is more the goal, but I'll take pretty.]  
Baron: [You sure you don't need that sketch you did today?]

"Dean?" Seth asks as the redhead bolts from the room, twisting his head and nearly unbalancing Roman. "Dean! What the fuck? You ok?"

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!" Dean yells down the hall before slamming his bedroom door and locking it. Not that it will stop those two. Seth can pick locks and Roman will just get the tools to unscrew the door hinges.

Dean: [No, you can keep it. It's just a doodle.]  
Dean: [How was your night?]

Baron: [More boring after you left.]

Baron types, laying back on his bed and squinting at the too-bright screen.

Baron: [How was yours?]

Dean: [I went to the gym with the roommates and then made dinner. Well Seth made dinner. I ate dinner.]

Dean feels dumb curling up on his bed and staring at his phone screen like a high schooler with a crush.

Dean: [I'm working on my six-pack.]

Baron: [Oh yeah? That why you're so skinny?]

Baron sends, and then on impulse hikes up his shirt and snaps a picture of his abs, such as they are. He actually adjusts and takes a second picture just to get some of his chest tattoo into the shot, since Dean seems to like that.

Baron: [Nice. I've never been able to get the definition.]

Dean makes a very undignified noise when the picture loads and he wants to suffocate himself in his pillow.

Dean: [Yeah, but with those tattoos and everything. You must be pretty popular.... tattoos, nice body and a slouchy hat.]

Dean: [Here's one of me after a run the other day.] 

Dean sends a shot Seth took after their run last week, they went out to a trail on the edge of town, because Dean would always rather be actually moving from one place to another, dealing with real obstacles and inclines, than in a gym on a treadmill. He looks flushed and happy in the picture, though he's not looking at the camera. Both his hands are resting on his head in a stretch, and his shorts are riding low on his hips.

Baron swallows against a suddenly dry throat as he looks at the picture. Dean's waist looks so slim, and there's definite progress toward that six-pack. The kid is just about the hottest thing he can ever remember seeing.

Baron: [Well shit. Remind me not to tease you for being skinny anymore. You're doing all right.]  
Baron: [Your roommate take that picture? He's got a good eye.]

Dean: [I have a health and exercise science major and a football player as roommates. I'm shocked they haven't started putting diet supplements in my fruit loops.]

Dean blushes a little at the compliments anyway.

Dean: [Yeah, Seth's all into instagram and shit]

Corbin smiles at the phone, knowing he should be going to sleep.

Baron: [Does that mean I can find more pictures of you by being a facebook stalker or whatever?]

Dean: [Seth set up a instagram for me. I don't put much on it except for my art but Seth posts pics of me on there when he's feeling like a kardashian or something. It's under Lunatic Fringe.]

Dean smirks to himself as he texts back, really hoping he’s not reading the flirting wrong. 

Dean: [I mean, you could always ask for pics if you wanted though.] 

Baron: [Send me a picture then.]   
Baron: [One Seth doesn't have.] 

Baron taps out the first message, hesitating only slightly before adding the second request. He sends the message and then drops his phone, not sure what he's hoping for but refusing to stare expectantly at the dark screen.

Dean bites his lip, frowning as he flicks through the photos on his phone and already depressed that all his pictures have at least one filter on all of them. He finds another shirtless one, that Roman took just because Dean’s hair looked super fluffed out and crazy that day. He looks surprised in the photo, looking straight at the camera with a towel draped over his shoulders. His chest looks pretty good in it though, so he sends it.

Dean: [It's not great but hopefully you like it]

Baron smiles at the picture, wondering if Dean would let him ruffle his hair up like that sometime. Friends do that, right? Perfectly normal.

Baron: [Didn't know your hair could get even crazier. It's cute. How'd you get like that?]

Dean: [Dodgeball... I have a very wide range of interests... Mostly art, coffee, and dodgeball... and booze. I like to party.]

Baron: [Sounds like quite the life. Should I bring beers on Wednesday?]  
Baron: [Or do your passions not mix?]

Dean’s response is almost automatic, because he never says no to beer. 

Dean: [Art is best made when the inhibitions of sobriety are hindered. ]

Baron: [Sounds like a plan then, party boy.]  
Baron: [I work a double tomorrow. Stop by if you're free.]  
Baron sets the phone down again. Promising himself that he will not keep texting this ridiculous man until the morning.

Seth and Roman are outside Dean's room, scratching at the door like puppies and wanting him to come play Call of Duty. "Stop it you mongrels. I'll be right there." He screams back. 

Dean: [Have a good night, Corbin. See you tomorrow]


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baron has a very long day at work and Dean tries to be comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter, but the first date is longer.

It's nine hours into Baron's twelve hour shift and he's in the Saturday fugue state that means he barely remembers more than two or three orders at once and forgets faces as soon as he’s closed a tab. He still hasn't seen Dean and he is absolutely not sad about that. Not even thinking about it. Really.

By the time Dean lets himself wander into the coffee shop he is partially splattered with clay working the pottery class room on his project for next week. He's been making coffee mugs all day to create a full set of matching ones for himself. "Hey there." He says as Dean slides into his now regular seat. 

"Hey," Baron manages, taking a moment to hand a large mocha to his last customer before he can look Dean over. "Damn, you been out playing in the mud or something?"

"I'm making coffee cups. I had to finish sculpting the wet clay today so that they will be dry enough glaze and bake on monday." Dean explains as he looks down at himself. "How are things here? A double sounds rough."

"Drawing and pottery? You are multi-talented." Baron shrugs at his situation in general. "Typical Saturday. One of the morning girls had to go to a wedding or something, so I volunteered." He pauses to hand another customer her pastry and tea. 

"What can I make you today, pretty boy?" Baron asks when he finally has a second to turn back to Dean.

Dean rolls his eyes at the nickname but doesn't say anything to stop it. "Americano with vanilla like always." He replies and a smirk, "And I asked Roman about you, apparently you're pretty multi-talented as well. You're like some sort of psych genius."

"Just studied a lot when I couldn't play." Baron says, starting to prepare the shots for Dean's drink. "And came up with an experimental testing system in senior year that worked well for some research one of the professors was doing." He shrugs, "What about you? Seems like there's been a lot of work on display with your name on it. You headed off to New York to make your fortune?"

"Nah, not New York. Maybe Vegas. And it's just a few gallery shows and enough sales to pay rent most months." Dean explains , "I mean, as long as I can paint and pay my bills I'm happy." He adds with a shrug. "I'm excited for wednesday."

"Lots of artists never make it that far." Baron muses, "Is painting your real thing then? When you're not sketching baristas or sculpting mugs?"

Dean feels a little awkward pulling out his sketch pad already. "Well drawing and painting pretty much go hand in hand for me. And I have trouble sitting still so the doodling helps." Dean smiles happily when Corbin hands him his coffee. “Oh precious elixir of life." He coos at the cup, stroking the outside like a beloved pet.

Baron shakes his head and looks away to hide his smile. "Yeah, I've noticed that. Though the coffee probably doesn't help." He has to step away to help a couple of customers and clear a table, but comes back as soon as he can. "Sorry about that. For Wednesday... do I need to like, bring anything?" He's still not sure why anyone would want to _draw_ him, but Dean's obviously keen.

"Just beer and a bed sheet. Preferably a solid color but I've made plaid flannel work too." Dean replies as he absently draws shapes of steam from his cup. "Oh and please don't stop doing your job because me. I am just a spastic caffeine addict who comes to bully you." 

Baron nods, making a mental note to have something clean before wednesday. He actually laughs at that. "I'll remember that. Feel free to hang out, it's been a crazy day." As if in proof, he's got nonstop customers for the next forty minutes, and even when his backup shows up, he has to clear tables and make a couple of runs back to the kitchen.

Dean doesn't have anywhere to be so he grabs his stuff and curls up in a large arm chair across from the bar and starts working on a landscape of the Vegas skyline now that he's thinking about it. Everytime he looks up he seems to catch Corbin's eye and he smiles a little. 

When Baron finally gets a break he grabs a sandwich and his own coffee as well as another Americano for Dean, with only two shots this time. He sets the food and coffee down and drags a stool over so he can peak over Dean's shoulder.

"Oh I could kiss you!" Dean groans when Corbin puts the steaming cup in his hands. He happily drains half the cup before leaning his head back and smiling up at the man. "You've been busy. Shouldn't you be getting off soon too?" 

Baron nods, carefully ignoring mention of kissing. "At nine," he confirms, "Could afford to go out for a drink or two. If you want." He can't let himself look at Dean too hard, sprawled out on the chair, hair mussed and neck a long stretch of pale skin.

Dean shrugs and tries not look too excited, "Yeah, I would love to go out for a few. I should probably go and get changed though. I don't really want to go out covered in clay." Dean replies. "What do you think?" Dean asks as he hold up his picture of the desert with the shimmering skyline of Vegas in the background. 

Baron looks at it carefully, "That's beautiful. How'd you make it look... like it's actually lit up?" The drawing has a lot of detail and depth for a pencil sketch.

"It's just shading, I think I'm going to expand it and do it a a full size painting for my thesis, since I want to move there someday." Dean explains. 

"It's cool." Baron says, handing the page back carefully. "And you were teasing me for being a 'prodigy'." He looks back at his sandwich, rolling his shoulders to try to relax a little before he goes back to work for the last couple of hours.

"We could meet up somewhere at ten, maybe?" Baron suggests, "If you want to do drinks, I mean."

"There's a brewery that's pretty good about a block from here. Want to meet me there after your shift?" Dean offers and he's glad he hasn't shaved in a few days because maybe it'll hide his blush at the prodigy comment. 

Baron calculates the drive to his place and back. "Yeah, I know the one. I can do that." He tries to not look too pleased as he grabs Dean's empty cup and his own plate. "I better get back. See you later."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple guys grabbing a drink. Histories are shared. Dean learns that Baron has a first name.

Dean walks home from the coffee shop, trying to think mostly about his final painting and what pieces might be best to present alongside it. He can hear the sounds of Seth’s music coming from inside even before he opens the door.

Seth is sideways on the couch, his phone on his chest playing music as he idly plays through a game of Madden with some kid online. He tips his head toward the door when Dean comes in. "Hey, you're home late. Didn't the pottery lab close like two hours ago?"

"Hey man," Dean replies as he kicks off his boots at the door. "Yeah, I went to the coffee shop to work on some sketching for my final show. Just came home to change. Meeting up with a friend at 3-4 for a beer." Dean haphazardly explains as he heads into his room down the hall. 

"Sketching at the coffee shop again? Isn't that where you got all 'inspired' the last time?" Seth ditches the controller immediately and follows Dean, leaning in the doorway as Dean starts digging through his clothes.

"Shut up! I can hear the sinister cogs of your mind turning and no." Dean retorts automatically as he digs through the pile of unfolded laundry in the corner of his room. "Do you think I should wear a button down? Do I even own a button down? Oh never mind this is Roman's." Dean mumbles.

Seth watches quietly for about thirty seconds. "I was going to be proud of you for going out in the midst of finals crunch.... but you're not just meeting a friend." His grin turns evil. "This is a date! Do you want to borrow clothes? You need to borrow something sexy, don't you?"

Dean throws a pair of socks at Seth's face, "No, I don't want to look like a twink. It’s just drinks, casual, not a date." Dean declares as he pulls on one of his v-cut henleys is a soft dark gray color and a nice dark wash jeans. 

Not deterred in the slightest, Seth stays in place as Dean dressed and then looks him over appraisingly. "You’re wearing the jeans without holes in them?" He teases, "It's definitely a date."

"Whatever, everything else is dirty." Dean retorts even though it’s blatantly not true. "But in the case it is, don't tell the big dog. Just say I'm hanging out with a friend.. in fact don't tell him at all. Just don't mention me to Roman at all." He babbles as he grabs his wallet and phone.

Dean shoots off a quick text to Baron as he makes his way out the door.

Dean: [See you soon.]

"If you don't want Ro to know, it's _definitely_ a date!" Seth shouts after him, before retreating to the couch.

"Don't wait up for me!" Dean yells back at Seth, slamming the door just to have the last word.

After a half hour Seth goes into the bathroom and gets a box of condoms to set on Dean's night stand. Just to prove a point.

Baron’s shift runs late, as they always do when he really wants to be on time. He gets Dean’s text just as he’s unlocking his front door. He messages back immediately as he tries to will himself not to be nervous.

Baron: [Just getting home.]  
Baron: [May be a little late. Sorry.]

Dean bites his lip, but replies quickly as he waits for a light to change on his walk to the bar. 

Dean: [That's fine. I can order you a drink of you want...]

\-----

Baron showers quickly just to get the smell of a day of work off of him, then pulls on some dark jeans and one of his favorite plaid shirts over a tank top. He pulls his hair back and tucks it under a dark knit hat.

As soon as he opens the door, Baron retreats and decides that a jacket is probably a good plan this far into fall, especially since they’re likely to stay out late. When Baron finally double checks his phone, he smiles at Dean's message.

Baron: [Don't worry about it. They always serve pretty fast when it's on tap. Be there in ten minutes.]

Dean gets to the bar about fifteen minutes later and grabs a beer and a secluded table near the back. He doesn’t have to wait long for Corbin's text and he smiles like a teenager girl at it. "Damn, I've got it bad." He groans even as he sends a bunch of random smiley face emoticons to Corbin.

Baron doesn't check his phone until he's parked outside and nearly chokes.

Baron: [Your roommate steal your phone? That's a lot of smiley faces.]

Baron doesn't immediately see Dean when he walks in, so he orders a beer first and then walks slowly toward the back. He can't help smiling when he spots Dean and joins him at the table. "Hey. Sorry about that."

Dean has tried to pace himself and has only made it a few sips on his beer by the time Corbin shows up. "No worries. It's good to see you out from behind the coffee bar." Dean replies as he stands up to shake Corbin's hand but maybe hug him to. He doesn't really know what he's doing and it's a little awkward before they are able to both sit down again. "How was the rest of your shift?"

Baron already has a beer in his hand, and has to shift it to the other when Dean holds out his hand. He uses the handshake to pull Dean into an awkward one armed hug briefly before releasing him so they can sit. "It was ok, kept me a little late though." He says apologetically before he takes a moment to look Dean over. "You look nice."

Dean chuckles and shrugs, "Well I suppose anything cleaner than what I was wearing would be nice. And you clean up pretty nice yourself." Dean replies as gives Corbin a blatant once over in return.

"I try." Baron returns with a smile, "I figured I'd stick with the beanie look since you seemed to like that." Also, he doesn't often go full-on metal style in town, but he's curious what Dean would think of that side of him.

He takes a long pull of his beer, realizing that he doesn't really have a lot to say. "You really thinking of using that Vegas sketch for your thesis?"

"Yeah, I think I am. It's a dream to go there some day and I'm excited by that. There's also a lot of cool imagery with having a shining city across a barren desert." Dean answers after his own drink of beer.

"Totally unrelated to that,” Dean says, trying to sound casual, “What's your last name?"

Baron nods, then almost chokes on his beer at the question. Has Dean really never used his name? "Oh, Corbin. Baron Corbin." He tries to shrug it off. "Guess we've really gone about this all wrong, huh?"

"Wait, you're telling me you only gave me your last name? I've been calling you by your last name this whole time?" Dean asks as he tries to hold in his laughter. "What the hell man? If I was twelve I would have had to change all the names in my diary." He teases and hopes it's a hint to why Dean is here.

Baron shrugs, "It's what almost everyone calls me anyway." He frowns at Dean's consternation, "Didn't you talk to Reigns about me? He knows my name." His smirk widens, "You been thinking that much about me, pretty boy?"

"Roman only referred to you are Corbin because apparently any name other than the name on the back of your jersey is too much to remember." Dean retorts and then takes a long drink before addressing the other question. "Also I'm not the one asking for naked pics."

Baron laughs, "Didn't ask you to be naked..." He licks his lips briefly as his eyes trail over Dean's chest, remembering how he looks under those layers. "Was hoping maybe."

"Ohhhh... damn. Well maybe." Dean flounders a little at that confession. "I need another beer. Do you want one?" Dean asks as he gets up and lifts his glass.

"Hell yeah." Baron answers, as his own glass is empty. "Whatever the seasonal brew is? I'll get yours next if you want."

"Sounds good. I'll be right back." Dean says as he grabs Baron's cup as well. He heads to the bar and while he waits for the beers he texts Seth.

Dean: [Probably a date.]

Seth just sends back a sequence of heart and kissy-face emoji that he really should not even have on his phone.

Seth: [Don't do anything I wouldn't do.]

Dean: [If the guy or gal was right enough I'm pretty sure there is nothing you won't do. Slut. Don't wait up for me.]

Dean texts back before grabbing their beers and heading back towards the table. Seth is easy as hell and does this all the time. It’s not so easy for Dean.

Baron takes off his jacket and rolls up his cuffs while Dean is gone, trying to decide how far he wants things to go tonight. Or if he's even doing this. It's been a while since he's dated anyone, his last serious girlfriend took off while he was being a cranky asshole during the injury.

Dean arches an eyebrow at the exposed tattoos as he hands Baron his drink. "You know, I wouldn't ditch you just because you covered them up."

Baron grins and shrugs, taking his beer. "It's warm in here. Not trying to distract you or anything." He sips his beer, enjoying the slow glow of alcohol helping him relax. "You have any? Tattoos, I mean."

Dean shakes his head, "Nope, probably should but I've never been able to decide on anything. I used to have my ears pierced though." He answers as he sits down. "Don't touch think I should get one?"

Baron looks him over. "Don't know... you think you could carry someone else's art around on your skin? Might be weird for you."

Dean rolls up his sleeves and looks at his arms. "Probably not. I'd probably always want to be fixing things. Piercings would probably be better for my brain." He adds. "So, ummm what are you into... I mean like other than school and coffee and tattoos."

"I work out." Baron says, "Not running like you do, I think. More weights and stuff." He stops himself from saying 'and you', because he is not nearly drunk enough. "I have a motorcycle too. Ride that when the weather is good."

"That sounds awesome. I haven't been on a bike since I was little. My parents were bikers though." Dean comments and he's a little surprised because he doesn't talk about his family with people. He doesn't really share who he is with anyone except his roommates.

"I should take you out sometime. If we don't get snow soon. It's awesome." He tries not to get to excited, the motorcycle thing is not for everyone and he can go on and on when he starts talking about the repairs and improvements he's made to his bike. "What about you? Where'd you come from before college?"

"I'm from Ohio. Moved here for the sunshine and to get away from home. " Dean answers between drinks. "I'd love to go up the canyon on your bike some time. I've heard there's some awesome views." He adds on. Their chairs have slowly started to get closer and closer together abut Dean's not stopping it.

"Ohio makes sense for you somehow." Baron says thoughtfully, "I'm from Kansas, where   
nothing happens." He gets a little excited at talk of the canyon. "It's a little late to go riding up in the canyons, but the views are still great. In the spring and the fall when the leaves are fresh or turning is the best. I won't have time until it's too late probably... but we should go." It's not until the end of this speech that he realizes his hand is on Dean's wrist, holding him as if to keep his attention.

Dean smiles like a kid as the energy of the conversation. When Baron slides his hand over his Dean's his stomach stops. "Well maybe with spring semester you'll have more time." He grabs for his beer with his free hand and takes a deep drink.

Baron pulls his hand back, but doesn't apologize. "I'm supposed to be teaching two classes, but we'll make time. You've got to see it." He's still smiling. "Won't your schedule be crazy though, heading into your senior thesis?"

Dean laughs, "Probably but the beautiful thing about art is that it can be done at any time. We can make it work." Dean is suddenly hit with the realization that they've both referred to each other as we and he's not sure how that makes him feel. His knee bumps Baron's under the table and he leans into the man a little. Dean has always been a person to do things trial by fire anyways.

Baron nods firmly, still smiling and realizing he's been staring at Dean for a long moment. He swallows hard and clears his throat. "I was gonna wait for wednesday, but... fuck it." He twists in his seat to lean into Dean's space and kisses him, only a brief press of closed lips before he pulls back to gauge Dean's reaction.

Dean makes a needy sound when Baron pulls away, "Don't stop." He groans before darting forward and kissing Baron back. It's slow and hot and Dean is a few moments away from just climbing into the taller man's lap when they break apart. "Don't you live close by?" Dean asks when he pulls away.

Baron feels flushed and too warm as he leans into Dean. His breathing is shallow as they break apart. "Yeah, it's like a mile. You trust me to drive?" He's resisting the urge to just drag Dean into him, because this is not that kind of bar.

"Yeah, two beers is nothing." Dean replies as he pulls further away and stands up carefully. "I've been thinking about this all week." Dean pulls Baron outside and presses him against the wall of the building in the darkness of the alleyway, then leans in to kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time that chemistry is put to the test.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get back to Baron's apartment and talk through some kinks and preferences. Then they do a lot more than talk. Also, they cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in this chapter for a lot of dirty talk, discussion of kinks, and graphic consensual sex, etc.
> 
> Thanks to everyone reading and leaving even small comments. You give us life. <3
> 
> Edit: I have fixed a few grammatical errors and some punctuation misses. A non-final version of the chapter got posted by mistake. Pro Tip: Don't rush-edit before work kids.

Baron barely remembers to grab his jacket as they leave and doesn't resist as he pulls Dean against him. Dean's taller than anyone he's ever dated, and it makes the angle easier as he slides his fingers into Dean's soft ginger hair. "Fuck, you're gorgeous." He purrs against Dean's jaw when they split apart. "Let's get somewhere warmer."

Baron pulls his jacket on and then grabs Dean's hand to pull him to his bike. He's never bothered having helmets since they're not required in the state. He shifts forward and balances the bike carefully as he waits for Dean to mount. "Hold on and try not to shift your weight with the turns."

Dean rolls his eyes and gets onto the back of the bike easily. "I told you, my parents were bikers. I'm good." He replies as he wraps his arms around for Corbin's middle and only tightens them a little when Baron takes off. Dean throws his head back and crows as the wind rushes through his hair.

"You also said you were seven last time." Baron growls, but he's happy enough when Dean settles in. Dean's whoops of joy bring a smile to his face. The drive is short and then he's dragging Dean upstairs to his apartment.

Dean manages to tangle his long limbs around Baron's body once they are inside. "Fuck. Maybe I should have sent you naked pictures last night. Then I wouldn't have have to pay for your fancy beer to get you into bed." He moans between kisses.

It takes a second for Baron to recognize the low chuckle as his own. "And here I thought I wasn't coming on strong enough." He gets his hands onto Dean's ass to hoist him up to a better angle for more eager hungry kisses. "I still owe you a beer on Wednesday, don't worry." He's rock hard in his jeans already, and doesn't really have a plan past keeping Dean as close as possible at all times.

"You better have lube and a condom in your room or I'm going to punch you." Dean moans as he grinds his equally hard dick against Baron's through their jeans. "Fuck. I want you to fuck me so bad."

"Fuck... yeah, I think so." Baron grits out as the question of how far this is going tonight is answered. "God." He manages intelligently as he stumbles his way to the bedroom with Dean's extra weight clinging to him like an octopus. He topples them both forward onto the bed, forgetting for a moment about condoms in favor of continuing to make out.

Dean is impatient and they're wearing so much clothing still. "Get this off." Dean whines as he flings Baron's hat across the room and then tugs at Baron's shirt. "I wanna get naked. Wanna suck your cock." Dean rambles because he's always been a cock slut and it's been weeks since he's hooked up with anyone.

Baron groans and sits up, getting his own shift off and then getting his hands under Dean's shirts to get them off as well. "Fuck, you're gorgeous, he purrs as he drops his head to mouth kisses across Dean's abs. How are you even real?"

Dean moans and arches up into Baron's biting kisses. "I should probably tell you I don't care about hickies, so don't worry about leaving marks. Fuck, I get off on bruises." He groans as his hands move into Baron's long hair and tug playfully. 

"Yeah?" Baron pants, testing the words by sucking a dark hickey into Dean's hip bone just above the waist of his jeans. The whimpered moan that it pulls from Dean makes him groan in response. "Shit... never had anyone like that so much. Bet you got hard when you got pierced too, huh?" He shifts to get Dean's jeans open and strip him naked before he gets his own pants off too.

Even in the low light of the room Dean can now make out the plethora of tattoos that cover Baron's body. "Fuck, there's even more." Dean rambles, "I could get lost in them all. Yeah, got hard when I got my ear pierced. I was twelve, and they said that was normal. I knew it wasn't, but I didn't fucking care." 

Baron grins, he's kneeling naked on the bed between Dean's legs, appreciating the view before he crawls up Dean's body like a cat. "Got hard as hell my first tattoo..." He murmurs against Dean's skin as he teases his tongue and teeth against one pink nipple. "The artist told me to call her back when I was legal."

Dean cries out and runs his nails down Baron's back, "Such a rebel, getting tattoos as a teenager... come on, need more... get the lube... I want you to fuck me." He groans as his hips arch up to roll wantonly against Baron's abs. 

"Jesus, should've put a shot of something else in that first coffee if this is what it gets me." Baron mumbles with a grin. He tries to keep Dean distracted by kissing him as he paws for the nightstand, but has to break away to find his small tube of lube. He's never been so grateful for campus health services as when he sees the little brightly colored condom packets in the drawer as well. "How do you want this?" He murmurs against the blossoming bruise of a hickey on Dean's throat. "Hands and knees?" 

"Don't care, probably hands and knees is easiest." Dean groans. Dean laughs at the neon condoms, but is pretty sure he has a handful of them at home as well. He pushes Baron off him so he can flip over onto his hands and knees. He shakes his ass playfully for Baron. "Come on big boy... I wanna feel you."

"Who taught you to be a living porn video?" Baron teases as he gets the lube open and teases one finger at Dean's entrance before pressing inside. He leans forward to press a kiss against a small scar on Dean's back. "Been a long time for you, pretty boy?"

"A couple months." Dean admits with a muffled groan. "Just haven't met anyone that does it for me... until now." He moans into the pillows as he presses back onto Baron's finger. "And do you have a problem with the way I talk? I can get filthier if you want."

"I can't even imagine." Baron groans, smiling and pressing a second slick finger into Dean. "Don't stop on my account, I'm starting to like your filthy mouth."

Dean moans and begins to move freely on Baron's finger, "Oh come on, give me more. I may not have fucked anyone in awhile but I'm not dead. I have toys." He growls. "You're not going to break me."

Baron was already shifting to add more lube, but he growls and ducks his head to bite hard at Dean’s ass. "Don't challenge me, pretty boy. I could break you if I tried." He adds a third finger quickly, just to prove his point.

Dean makes a noise that is the weird marriage between a moan, a growl, and a pained cry. He's not even really sure the noises he is making are human as Baron stretches him open. "Holy fuck! Yes! Hmmmmmm." He pushes past the ache and presses back on the larger intrusion. "God, someday I want you to put your fist in me." He rambles.

Just the image makes Baron groan. "Second date activity. At least." Baron teases, sliding his fingers out to slick his cock, glad he put the condom on earlier and can hardly feel it anymore. "Gonna put something else in you now though." He purrs, positioning himself, "We'll see how good you look split open on my cock."

"Yes! I can't fucking wait... oh god!" Dean moans as Baron presses into him. "Oh god, it's been so long since I've been fucked so good." He moans as he starts to rock back and forth on his cock, pushing Baron deeper and deeper. 

"Barely even started moving yet." Baron teases. He gets a grip on Dean's hips to slow him as Baron sets his own pace, deep and hard. "Fuck, you feel so good. It's a damn waste no one's been tapping this on the regular."

"You should start doing that then." Dean grits out as he desperately tries to make Baron pick up the pace. "Come on... fuck me into the mattress. I know you want to. Know you want to leave bruises on me. " He goads because sometimes Dean just can't shut up. 

Baron groans and drapes his body over Dean's, slowing both their movements. "Demanding things from me doesn't _always_ get you what you want, you know," Baron purrs, biting hard at Dean's shoulder before he settles back for better leverage and lets his pace increase, giving in to his body's desires. On impulse he spanks Dean's ass, just to test his reaction.

Dean moans salaciously when Baron slaps his ass, "Yeah but it's clearly workin' for me most of the time so hurry up and make me cum. I wanna cum while you fuck me." Dean retorts as he moves one of his hand to his neglected cock to stroke and teases it. He's racing head long towards orgasm and it's making his vision spin a little.

"Fucking impatient." Baron grits out, though he's getting close too. He slides his hand down to wrap his fingers over Dean's to stroke his cock quick and rough, in time with his own rapid pace. "So good, fuck, Dean! Not gonna last..."

"Oh fuck!" Dean cries out as he cums over his and Baron's hands in him. His whole body spasms and clenches around Baron's cock inside him. "Fuck, so good. You feel so fucking good."

Baron is lost in the sensation and heat of Dean's body. Feeling Dean spill across their fingers lets him drive for his own end as well, his thrusts shifting to be hard and erratic until he cums. Baron shudders hard, almost collapsing on top of Dean until he makes himself pull out to get rid of the condom. He's grateful for having a king-size bed in his tiny apartment as he lets himself collapse beside Dean and pull the smaller man on top of him and into a sloppy kiss. "Fuck, man." He groans, smiling like a cat who caught a canary.

Dean practically purrs into the kiss as his hands wander Baron's torso and over his expansive tattoos. "Yeah, fuck. I can't believe I let you fuck me on the first date... well, I mean, I'm not really surprised actually, I just didn't think it would happen." Dean rambles.

"Mmm... I'd say more 'begged' than 'let'." Baron murmurs into Dean's skin, nuzzling into his throat and nipping at the pulse point. "You're fucking beautiful," He purrs between kisses, "Wish I'd kept you facing me..."

Dean smiles at the compliment but doesn't acknowledge it. "Well we will just have to change positions for the next time." Dean replies with a shrug. "And you're the one who's beautiful. Fuck, your tattoos are so gorgeous."

Baron shrugs, shivering slightly as Dean's fingertips trace delicately over the ink on his shoulder and bicep. "Glad you think so... it's been a few years of working on them... still more I want to get done." He slides his hands over Dean's arms and chest. "Wish I knew how to do tattoos myself, I'd love to put something on you."

Dean shrugs, "That would be interesting. I don't know. Like you said, I think I’d enjoy piercings more than tattoos." Dean replies as he snuggles up closer.

"Mmm," Baron agrees, "For that, I know a guy. He owes me a favor that's worth a little piercing work. We'll get you something cool." He strokes Dean's back slowly, pressing kisses to his hair and forehead. "God, little bit of a cuddle slut, aren't you?" He sounds far too fond already.

"Wow, I must have been a really good lay to already be getting gifts." Dean teases but that doesn't stop him from nosing in closer to Baron's throat to nip at the delicate skin. "Oh shove it. Cuddling is a requirement after good sex. You can't disagree."

Baron hums his approval, tilting his head to encourage Dean's exploration. "I just like the idea of you with some additional decoration... and I think we're both planning on a repeat performance?" He shifts them to free up a blanket to tug some protection up over them.

Dean begins to work his way along, kissing up and down Baron's throat and flicking his tongue out over Baron's adam's apple. "If you could pick my piercing what would it be?" he asks playfully.

"Mmm, good question..." Baron says roughly. He slides his hand over Dean's chest, tweaking a nipple just to hear Dean whine. "Nipple ring could be a fun start... make these even more sensitive." Baron lifts his head to nip at the top edge of Dean's ear. "Or should we put some metal back in your ears?"

Dean laughs and leans up to kiss Baron filthy and wet, "Well either way, you'll have to be good and let them heal before they are anywhere near your mouth. Do you think you can resist the temptation?"

"Why do you think I didn't suggest a tongue piercing?" Baron teases between slow, heated kisses. "Plus, saliva is a natural antiseptic. My mouth couldn't hurt them too much."

Baron relaxes back into the pillows, happy to enjoy Dean's mouth crawling all over him. "We're going to be covered in hickeys tomorrow." He says, trying to sound apologetic and not feeling bad about that at all.

"So... People who are offended by hickies are just jealous they don't have them." Dean mumbles against Baron's pectoral. "Besides, you'll love seeing me walk around with your marks on me. I can tell." He adds with a smirk. 

Baron growls softly, leaning in to nip at Dean’s ear again. "Yeah, no point lying about that, I guess." He sighs deeply. "Should we have this conversation already? The 'I'm kind of a jealous asshole and there's nobody else on my radar at the moment, but I'll try to be nice if you want to keep fucking other people for a while' conversation?"

Dean groans and moves so he's straddling Baron's hips. "Well, I mean, I'm not seeing anyone else right now, but we've only known each other for a little over a week. Do you want to have that kind of commitment shit? I'm not opposed... I guess." 

"It's not a commitment exactly, just saying we call each other first if we need a booty call..." Baron says, his hands are firm at Dean's hips but he looks away, "Look, I'm shit at this part. I want to see you again. I'd rather not see other people’s hickeys on you. Whatever you want to call it for that to work, I'm good with that."

Dean doesn't say anything. He doesn't know if he could logically form words really. He just leans down and kisses Baron slow and sweet. After he has to pull away for air he smiles and whispers, "I like the sound of that." 

"Good." Baron breathes out when the kiss finally breaks. "Now are we going to sleep? Because you stay on top of me, I'm eventually going to get ideas." He could probably sleep if Dean settled down, it's been a long day.

Dean bites his lower lip and rocks his hips playfully against Baron's. "You got another neon condom for us to use?" He teases.

Baron smiles and gives Dean’s ass another firm squeeze. “As many as you could want for tonight, pretty boy. But you’ll have to wait a bit if want me to fuck you again.” He pulls Dean down into another long, messy kiss, leaving Dean looking a little more blissed-out and distracted afterward.

"Mmm... 's okay." Dean says with a wicked grin, shifting to trail teasing kisses across Baron's chest. "I can wait a minute."

Baron can tell he's probably smiling like an idiot, but he can't help moaning softly and sliding his fingers into Dean's hair as the smaller man teases him. He could get used to more of this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets home and explains himself to his roommates.
> 
> Seth teases. Roman worries. All is right with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has given this a read and left kudos or a comment. We appreciate it. <3  
> Editing and posting this has reminded Cal and I of all the things we wanted to do in this universe, so there may be some epilogues or one-shots to come in the future. No promises.

By the time Dean makes it home in the morning he is bruised and sated and so blissed out he can't stop smirking. He walks into the kitchen and grabs an apple right out of Seth's hand and bites into it with a smug smirk. 

Seth is still bleary as he waits for his coffee to brew and just blinks at Dean. "What the- how are you even awake? It's eight o'clock!" It takes him a moment to look over Dean's general smugness and put the pieces together. "So. Date then."

Dean throws the apple in the air and catches it behind his back, "Most definitely a date." He takes another bite of the apple and sighs happily at the faint ache left in his body after several more rounds of awesome sex. "How was your night?" 

"Clearly not as good as yours." Seth says, only a little bitter and mostly curious. "He pours his coffee and then empties the pot into a second cup for Dean, adding the usual disgusting amount of sugar that the redhead likes before handing it over. "Go on then, spill. Who is he? How was it?" He hauls himself up to sit on the counter by Dean as he lets the caffeine seep into his veins.

Dean accepts the coffee with an even brighter smile, "Thank you, wife. And ummm it's one of Roman's old Football people. He's a grad student now. It was awesome. He is covered in tattoos and he's obviously a fan of biting. So you know... it was pretty epic." 

Seth swats Dean on the head for the nickname, but looks Dean over and nods. "Well no shit. You look like a damn leopard. Fuck man, football and tattoos. You sure have a type." He's smiling, happy to see Dean happy and out of his mope of the past few weeks. 

"Hey now! You keep getting handsy with me I’ll report you for domestic violence." Dean teases between sips of coffee.

"Pretty sure everyone knows you're the violent one." Seth scoffs and kicks his legs to thump idly against the cabinets, studying Dean slyly. "Do we get to meet him?” Seth asks, his tone mock-casual. “You're not gonna be able to hide all that from Ro, you know." His hand wave indicates the half-dozen visible hickeys and likely more in other places.

Dean ducks his face down toward his coffee. "Maybe. I don't know if I want you guys to meet him. And Roman already sort of knows him so whatever. He can get over it.” Dean babbles, talking himself into it as he does. “I got over it when Ro decided he wanted to just date girls."

Seth scoots closer to nudge Dean's side with his knee. "And this new guy doesn't have the girl problem? I never trust football players."

"Pretty sure. But we've never really talked about it. He did kiss me first though. In public." Dean replies before heading over to refill both their cups with fresh Hot coffee. "How was your night? Anything fun happen?"

Seth looks thoughtful. "Got stood up by someone on tinder and ended up going out with Roman and some of his guys." He shrugs, "Not as fun as yours. Ro was freaked when you weren't home by last call though. I had to hide his phone to keep him from texting you like twelve times. Think he's finally realizing that sneaking longing glances at his ass won't satisfy you forever."

Seth shuts up immediately as a muffled noise from the second bathroom indicates that Roman is up and about. "Speak of the devil. You wanna run hide? I'll tell him you were in before I got up..."

Dean genuinely considers it for a moment, then shrugs. “Nah. He's going to have to find out sooner or later." He decides, handing the fresh mug of coffee back to Seth and calling softly down the hall. “Morning, big man!”

Roman is tying back his long hair and stretching a little as he wanders out of his bedroom and toward the kitchen. He smiles when he sees Dean. "Hey. You made it back. Seth said you were out with friends from the department?"

Dean takes a long drink of coffee before Roman walks in. "Hey big man, yeah just went out with a friend. Ended up spending the night at his place. I heard you went out with the boys. How was that?"

"It was good." Roman says, starting fresh coffee brewing and then working on a morning protein shake for himself. "Even got Seth to come out with us. We missed you." He frowns when he turns to actually study Dean. "So... a, uh... good friend then?" His eyes are fixed to Dean's throat and the obvious bruises and bite marks scattered across the pale skin.

Dean shrugs, resisting the urge to flash Roman a truly wicked grin. "Good enough. He is a nice guy and we had a good time. He's got a job everything." Dean replies as he adds half a spoonful of sugar to Roman's cup since he'll forget and complain about to otherwise.

Roman glances at his cup as Dean adds sugar and smiles softly. "And you..." He pauses, scratching the stubble across his jaw. "You were safe and everything?" He's not stupid enough to not connect 'slept over' and eight visible hickeys with sex. "Do we get to meet him?"

"I swear you and Seth are worse than my parents. Yes I was safe. I'm pretty sure you know him. And maybe someday you can meet again." Dean replies with a roll of his eyes. "It was fine. Actually better than fine. It was awesome. It'll probably happen again."

Dean is smiling, so that's a good sign in Roman's book, but it doesn't keep him from having some worries. "Ok, just..." He makes eye-contact with Seth, who looks more bemused than anything else. "That's good, man. You deserve someone who makes you happy."

"Jesus man, it was a date and a hookup, I'm not marrying the guy. Relax. " Dean replies back with a smirk. "You look like someone just stole your daughter."

"Don't got a daughter, Dean. Just a couple of dumbass best friends who don't always know what's good for them." Roman glances at Seth, including him in the statement given that the kid was chatting up a guy nearly twice his age last night. "You said I know this guy? You gonna tell me who it is?"

"Yes and I kind of already did. But it was a few days ago so you'll have to remember." Dean teases as he drains his coffee cup. "Well boys, I'm going to go take a nap before heading to the paint shop. I have a new fascination with bruises."

Roman just looks perplexed, trying to think through the dozens of random conversations he's had with Dean in the last couple of weeks alone.

"We'll have to at least meet him before you get married, weirdo." Seth teases, ruffling Dean's hair as he leaves the kitchen. Seth jumps down from the counter and can't help grinning at Roman's distressed face. "Let him sleep big man, come run with me."

Roman nods slowly and tries to be quiet as they get dressed and head out for a morning run, letting Dean sleep off whatever he got up to last night.


End file.
